moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers
Category:Characters Category:Halloween (1978)/Characters Category:Halloween II (1981)/Characters Category:Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988)/Characters Category:Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989)/Characters Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)/Characters Category:Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998)/Characters Category:Halloween: Resurrection (2002)/Characters | aliases = The Shape The Boogey Man Michael M. Myers Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers The Nightmare Man Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers | film = | franchise = Halloween film series | image = | notability = | type = Psychopath Serial killer Mental patient | race = | gender = | base of operations = Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = See Family | status = | born = 1957 | died = | 1st appearance = Halloween (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Will Sandin Tony Moran Nick Castle Dick Warlock Adam Gunn George P. Wilbur Erik Preston Donald L. Shanks A. Michael Lerner Chris Durand Brad Loree }} Michael Myers is a fictional serial killer and the recurring antagonist of the Halloween film franchise. Often referred to in script treatments as The Shape, Michael has appeared in all of the films except Halloween III: Season of the Witch, which takes place in an alternate continuity. In modern cinema, Michael Myers is one of the most popular serial murderers and has become an icon of the entire horror genre. The character has been played by multiple actors throughout the series including Tony Moran, Nick Castle, Dick Warlock, Brad Loree, Tyler Mane and many others. The central focus of the character is that he is a silent, masked figure who returns to his home town of Haddonfield, Illinois in order to murder members of his family; specifically, his sister Laurie Strode. Biography Childhood Michael Myers was born in Haddonfield, Illinois in 1957. He was the second child of Donald and Edith Myers. By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a "voice" in his head that would tell him to do things. Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) On October 31st, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a butcher knife, walked up the steps and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to collect him. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. Return to Haddonfield ]] On October 30th, 1978, something inside of Michael's mind awakened. He broke out of Smith's Grove, setting several patients loose along with him. Doctor Loomis and his assistant Marion Chambers were just arriving at the hospital in preparation of transferring Myers to a county prison so he could stand trial. Myers attacked Marion's car, assaulting her in the process. Marion survived the encounter, but Michael was able to steal the vehicle and escape to freedom. He drove 150 miles to his home town of Haddonfield. Along the way, he murdered a mechanic and stole his overalls. Arriving in Haddonfield, Michael broke into Nichol's Hardware Store where he stole a Halloween mask, a knife and a length of rope. He then went to the cemetery where he dug up the headstone of his late sister Judith. Michael secured the headstone away for later use. On the afternoon of October 31st, he went to the old Myers house, which had since fallen into a severe state of disrepair and was on the market. While looking out the windows, he saw his younger sister Laurie Strode, as well as a young boy named Tommy Doyle. Determined to murder his sister, Michael planned to isolate her by killing off her friends one by one. Later that day, Michael followed little Tommy Doyle to school. Being as it was Halloween, nobody thought twice about seeing a grown man in greasy overalls and a Halloween mask walking about the street. After stalking Tommy Doyle, Michael then began driving by Haddonfield High School. He witnessed Laurie once again, this time accompanied by her friends, Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok. Laurie briefly caught sight of Michael, but upon a second glance, Michael was gone. Michael continued to follow Laurie home and Laurie caught a glimpse of him in the back yard of her home. .]] That evening, Michael struck at the first of Laurie's friends -- Annie Brackett. Annie had been babysitting a girl named Lindsey Wallace, while Laurie was across the street babysitting Tommy Doyle. Michael kept a close eye on Annie and followed her movements throughout the house. Michael hid in the back seat of Annie's car and waited for her to leave. Before she could start the car, he emerged from the back seat, strangled her, then slit her throat with a knife. He carried her body out of the garage and back into the house. From across the street, little Tommy Doyle saw Michael carrying Annie's body and told Laurie that he had seen "the Boogey Man". A short while later, Lynda Van Der Klok and her boyfriend Bob Simms came to the Wallace house to have sex, not knowing that Annie was dead and that Michael Myers was lurking about the area. After sex, Lynda sent Bob downstairs to get her a beer. Michael attacked him on the landing and shoved a knife through his chest, pinning him against the wall. Michael took a moment to admire his handiwork as Bob's body hung suspended several inches off the ground. He then placed a bed sheet over his head and put on Bob's eyeglasses. When he entered the upstairs bedroom, Lynda believed him to be her boyfriend playing a prank on her. She quickly grew frustrated with "Bob's" behavior and decided to call Laurie. Myers attacked her from behind and strangled her with the telephone call. Afterward, he pulled the bed sheet from his head and picked up the phone cradle to hear Laurie's voice. Laurie, mistaking Lynda for Annie, felt that something was wrong and went over to the Wallace house to investigate. She found the bodies of Annie, Lynda and Bob prominently displayed in bizarre positions in the upstairs bedroom. Annie's body laid on the bed beneath the stolen headstone of Judith Myers. Michael came after Laurie directly at this point. Attacking her from behind, he slashed at her arm, sending her tumbling down the stairs, cracking her ankle. Laurie limped away in terror and scrambled across the street to the Doyle house while Michael patiently walked after her. He managed to get inside, but Laurie fought back, stabbing him in the neck with a knitting needle. She then ran upstairs to check on Tommy and Lindsey and Michael followed her. He had Laurie trapped inside of a closet, but Laurie managed to injure him again, this time stabbing him right beneath the eye with the straightened end of a coat hanger. The impact forced Michael to drop his knife, and Laurie picked it up, stabbing him in the stomach. Michael fell to the floor and Laurie was able to get past him. Minutes later however, Michael rose and attacked Laurie on the landing. While choking her, Laurie managed to pull his mask away. Doctor Loomis arrived at this point and fired a shot into Michael's body. Michael stumbled back and put his mask back on. Loomis came up the stairs and fired five more shots into Myers, driving him through the bedroom doors and over the outside balcony. Loomis was confident that Michael was dead, but when he went outside to check the body, Michael was gone. Massacre at Haddonfield Memorial Having survived his initial encounter with Doctor Loomis, Michael left the Doyle residence to continue his endless crusade of murder. He walked into the home of Mister and Mrs. Elrod to procure a knife, then went across the yard and killed the Elrods' neighbor, Alice Martin. He then went to Haddonfield Elementary School where he drove the knife into the representation of a "sister" on a child's crayon drawing. He smeared the word "Samhain" in blood on the classroom chalk board. He then discovered that Laurie Strode had been taken to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. He hid inside the car of one of the hospital's staff members who unwittingly drove him to where his sister was recuperating. Michael murdered several more individuals in an effort to find Laurie. His first victim at the hospital was a security guard named Mister Garrett, who went into a darkened maintenance shed after Michael had sabotaged the telephone lines. Michael killed him by striking the top of his head with a claw hammer. He later suspended Garrett's body from a hanging light fixture. His next victim was an EMT named Budd. Michael found Budd and a nurse named Karen Baley in the therapy room where they had been spending an intimate moment together. Michael strangled Budd with a garrote wire, then drowned Karen Baley by submerging her face in scalding hot water in the therapy pool. He then killed the chief of medicine Doctor Mixter by stabbing him in the eye with a needle. Following this, Michael cut his way through the rest of the attending staff, which included three more nurses; Janet Marshall, Virginia Alves and Jill Franco. He killed Janet Marshall shortly after killing Doctor Mixter. Approaching her from behind, he injected a needle into her temple, which killed her instantly. He then killed head nurse Virginia Alves in the O/R by strapping her down to an operating table and exsanguinating her. Nurse Jill Franco was unfortunate enough to cross Michael's path and he stabbed her in the back with a scalpel. He eventually found an injured Laurie, who was also heavily sedated. Despite this however, Laurie found the strength to evade Michael who pursued her all across the hospital grounds. Doctor Loomis, Marion Chambers and a Federal Marshall arrived to rescue Laurie and Loomis emptied his gun into Michael. Myers fell to the floor, but Loomis knew better this time and was not convinced that Michael was actually dead. The marshal leaned over to inspect him and Myers sat up, slicing the man's throat open with the scalpel. Michael then chased Loomis and Laurie who sequestered themselves inside of a room where Loomis gave Laurie a gun. Michael broke down the door and Loomis opened fire on him. He discovered to his horror however, that he was out of bullets. Michael stabbed him in the stomach with his scalpel then turned towards Laurie who fired two shots directly into Michael's eyes, blinding him. Michael began slashing wildly in Laurie's direction, but was unable to hit her. Loomis, though bleeding, managed to get up and began loosening the valve on a canister of ether. Laurie took his cue and began doing likewise to another set of canisters. Michael continued to blindly swipe his scalpel at every noise he heard. Loomis ordered Laurie out of the room and stoically said, "It's time, Michael". Using a lighter, he ignited the ether in the room causing a huge explosion. Michael stumbled out of the room, his body completely engulfed in flames. He fell to the ground, seemingly dead. Paramedics arrived and Michael's body was taken away. The Return The Revenge The Curse Michael Goes to College Final Showdown The Resurrection Expanded history The following contains historical elements relating to Michael Myers provided in sources other than the movies themselves. Early years Even from a very young age, Michael Myers was a disturbed little boy. The road signs for what would later become a lifelong psychosis had its roots as early as 1961. Young Michael discovered his older sister Judith's diary and defaced it by drawing macabre images of acts of murder. His mother, pregnant with her third child, criticized Michael's behavior, but his mind was filled with images of Judith's death. Halloween: The First Death of Laurie Strode #1 By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a "voice" in his head that would tell him to do things. The voices "tell me to say I hate people", says Michael. His dreams were filled with images of actual events that took place several centuries ago at the dawn of the Celtic age. He dreamed of a disfigured fifteen-year-old boy named Enda who, after being rejected by his true love Deidre, brutally murdered her during the feast of Samhain on Halloween night. These visions would have a much greater impact on Michael later on in his life. Halloween (novelization) On October 31st, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a butcher knife, walked up the steps and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to collect him. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. This is not to say that Michael was completely inactive during these years. Over the span of a decade, a string of bizarre deaths took place, each one involving a patient or staff member who had some form of interaction with Michael Myers. One such incident involved an injury relating to an older patient named Tony O'Malley. Tony suffered many of the same derangements as Myers, but unlike Michael, was prone to violent outbursts and displays of emotion. After witnesses recounted seeing O'Malley bullying the smaller Myers, he was soon discovered with a crayon lodged inside his brain. Nobody suspected that the virtually comatose Michael Myers could be capable of such an attack, but Loomis began to suspect otherwise. Another such incident took place in November of that year when a patient named Adrian Wade ate an entire birthday cake that was intended for Michael. He was later found in the shower room with 2nd degree burns all over his body. He died in the medical wing a short time later. Another boy, Roger, bit off his own tongue and choked to death. There was no obvious evidence linking Myers to these three deaths. Halloween #1; Chaos Comics In 1971, administrator Doctor Carpenter suggested having a Halloween party in the juvenile ward. Doctor Loomis was vehemently opposed to this idea given the significance of this particular date in relation to Myers. As was his custom, Carpenter dismissed Loomis' concerns and the party went underway. A faulty generator knocked out the electricity during the party and when the power resumed, the staff discovered a girl named Nancy had apparently slipped, hit her head and drowned while bobbing for apples. Loomis noted the irony of the fact that she was seen teasing Michael only shortly before hand. That same evening, Michael killed Doctor Jennifer Hill. Hill had been a long-time colleague and lover of Doctor Loomis and the two were only two months shy of getting married. Sam found Jennifer's body lying on the ground outside the hospital. It appeared as if she had fallen from the roof of the building and her death was written off as a suicide. This proved to be the breaking point for Doctor Loomis. After spending eight years trying to reach him, he now committed himself towards making sure that Michael Myers never saw the light of day ever again. Acting as Michael's gatekeeper became an obsession with Loomis. He no longer regarded him as a human being, but as a monster and devil, the living epitome of pure evil. Family * Donald Myers (father, deceased) * Edith Myers (mother, deceased) * Judith Myers (sister, deceased) * Laurie Strode (sister, deceased) * Jamie Lloyd (niece, deceased) * John Tate (nephew) * Stephen Lloyd (son/great-nephew) * Unnamed grandmother (novelization) * Unnamed great-grandfather (novelization) Abilities Michael Myers seemed to contain superhuman strength, having been able to lift a tombstone out of the ground (seen in Halloween) and also seemed to withstand critical injuries that would normally result in death, such as being shot, stabbed, electrocuted, or even burned. He also seems to be able to regenerate lost tissue, as in Halloween II when Laurie shoots out his eyes, and in both the timelines that follow his vision is as good as ever. It is possible that powerful explosions or decapitation could kill him, as witnessed in Halloween 5 and Halloween Resurrection that he escaped the situations rather than survived them. Notes & Trivia Body count Incomplete Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) See also External Links * * Michael Myers at Wikipedia * Michael Myers at the Villains Wiki * Michael Myers at the Horror House * Michael Myers at the Halloween Wiki * Michael Myers at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:Psychopaths Category:Serial killers Category:Mental patients Category:Psychopaths Category:Mass murderers Category:1957/Character births Category:Dick Warlock/Characters